First Kiss
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Hermione quiere conocer el encanto que tiene el primer beso. Draco puede ayudarla. [Dramione][One!Shot].


_*A* A Ravie este fic le salió boneto~_

_Me gusta cómo quedó, no sé. Creo que los primeros besos tienen cierto encanto que para mí es desconocido hasta la fecha. Me pregunto cómo será~ __***se siente forever alone***_

_Mi fiebre Dramionera está volviendo desde las cenizas y estoy feliz __***baile feliz***__. _

_A pesar de eso, estoy enferma y odié estar escribiendo y tosiendo a cada cuatro segundos. _

_Pero de verdad, amo a Draco __***smirk***__ con Hermione~__** *double smirk***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter no me pertenece, amores. Es de J.K__** *cocoro gay***__._

_**Advertencias: **__Dramione [Draco & Hermione], posible mala redacción, OoC e insinuación al Harry & Ron (como en la mayoría de mis Dramione, en últimas instancias)._

_**Nota adicional: **__¿Qué puedo decir?¿Que amo los chocolates? Nah, en cambio diré que "ósculo" es un beso. Ravie sabe __***Lentes geniales***__. Esto podría estar ambientado en un mundo en el que Draco y Hermione son Premio Anual y ambos sienten algo cursi por el otro. De allí que Draco le ayude y Herms se deje ayudar ¬w¬_

* * *

Se supone que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se odian a muerte, siendo uno hijo de magos sangre pura y la otra nacida de dos muggles trabajadores y alegres. Bueno, también se supone que Harry está enamorado de Ginny, pero se le ha visto más cercano a Ron (o al menos eso es lo que se presume por los vastos pasillos del colegio). Al parecer se debe ver el panorama primero que nada.

Tampoco es que el panorama sea muy bueno que se diga.

Y Hermione no puede creer lo que quiere decirle a su enemigo, a ese rubio oxigenado que le ve como una simple araña, a lo más. Las palmas le sudan, sin poder evitarlo, su ceño se frunce junto a su boca, haciendo graciosa su expresión.

No quiere admitirlo, está nerviosa. Tan nerviosa como cuando creyó que Ron salió herido durante aquella aventura con el ajedrez mágico en primer año, como cuando Harry cayó de la escoba, como... Merlín, tal vez se preocupa demasiado por ellos.

—Malfoy—logra articular, atrayendo la atención de la serpiente, que baja el libro que leía y dirige sus ojos grises hacia su persona, logrando que se ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya está.

Y lo odia. Lo detesta con toda su alma.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger?—pregunta él, toscamente, sin perder ese tono que decía claramente _te desprecio_ con el que siempre se dirigía hacia ella.

Entonces hace uso de su valentía Gryffindor—antes de que él la insulte por no ponerla en práctica—, dejando de lado aquellos sentimientos estúpidos que no debería tener, en primer lugar.

—Quiero que me des mi primer beso—suelta lentamente, como si meditase cada palabra. Sus párpados impiden que vea la expresión del Slytherin (tampoco es que quiera), las manos vuelven a entretenerse jugando entre ellas, pensando en algún insulto que soltarle luego de que, obviamente, la rechace.

—¿Por qué?—es lo que llega a sus oídos, sorprendiéndola. Sus irises castaños se enfocan en la figura delgada de Draco, que no pronuncia palabra más allá de esa sencilla interrogación. Hermione se toma su tiempo para esgrimar una respuesta.

—Porque confío en ti lo suficiente como para no creer que me asesinarás mientras me besas—dice, imaginando que él le soltará alguna perorata y el asunto tan incómodo quedará sanjado como otros problemas que tuvieron antes. Como por ejemplo, la vez en que discutieron para saber quién entraría primero al baño al momento de despertar.

—¿Confías en mí?—inquiere, sin poder creerlo. Bien es sabido que Hermione Granger es reacia para confiar en las personas, igualmente mordaz y fría con aquellos que le pueden hacer daño. Ergo, su relación es lo que se puede denominar "excremento de Hipogrifo".

—¿Lo harás o no?

—Déjame pensarlo.

Mentira, ya lo pensó, demasiado para su gusto.

Mira aquellos labios rosa largo y tendido, creyendo que tal vez no están tan sucios como imaginó todos esos años. Es la boca de una sangre sucia, no puede mancillar la pureza de la suya propia cumpliendo el capricho infantil de una chica—no solo de cualquier chica; sino de una _leona_, de una miembro de la _Orden del Fénix_, de _Hermione Granger_—. Y he allí el dilema: no solo es el capricho de ella.

Él también quiere conocer el sabor de la Granger. No lo admite abiertamente, jura que jamás lo hará frente a esa joven bruja.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco no dice nada. Se levanta del cómodo sillón donde estaba descansando, acercándose a la Gryffindor con lentitud, demasiada, para su gusto. Pero el hecho de que confíe—son enemigos y todo eso, sin embargo, ¿no debería ser un poco cortés?—, parece suficiente. Ve que cierra los ojos con fuerza, ahora las manos le tiemblan. Masculla algo que Draco no puede entender, y aún así le hace sonreír.

La besa, rodeándola en un abrazo.

No es más que apenas un contacto, y a pesar de eso, Hermione se siente culpable porque le gusta, y en cada lugar donde los dedos de Draco se posan, una corriente eléctrica la recorre. Sí, definitivamente se siente culpable.

La serpiente le muerde el labio y suelta un gemido sin poder evitarlo, provocando que él ahora lidere el ósculo, probando cada parte de su boca, destruyendo sus sentidos con el pasar de los segundos.

Por su parte, el Malfoy está maravillado por el sabor a chocolate. Vagamente recordó haberlo comprado en Honey Dukes una vez. No es necesario en ese momento, de todas formas. Se concentra en las mejillas tintadas de carmín frente a sí, a juego con esa bufanda roja y dorada que le identifica como una Gryffindor hecha y derecha.

Hermione no puede más—su cerebro se desconecta. ¿Qué es una nariz?¿Qué es respirar?—y débilmente empuja a Draco con las manos en su pecho, siente los labios hinchados y el rostro ruborizado con fuerza. Trata de lanzar una disculpa por semejante atrevimiento, pero la risotada que suelta el rubio le interrumpe.

—Cerdo—masculla ella, cruzándose de brazos, creyendo que se burla de la apariencia que muestra. Lejos de eso, el joven se ríe de su propia reacción. ¡Está nervioso!¡Asustado como si fuera un gato indefenso!¿Miedo al rechazo, quizás? La cara le quema, y de pronto tiene la necesidad de deleitarse de nuevo el gusto dulce de la chica—¡Imbécil!—le grita, incorporándose del sillón, aún mareada por la cantidad de emociones, sentada otra vez por el tacto firme de su acompañante, que arruga las cejas rubias platinadas.

—¿Piensas que me río de ti, acaso?

—¡De quién más, sino!

—Me río de mí mismo, porque causas demasiadas cosas—murmura, irritado—. Eres una hija de muggles.

—Tú de sangre puras—replica, como si fuera un reto.

Draco suelta un suspiro de exasperación, similar a esos que da cuando Blaise dice alguna estupidez, convirtiéndose en digno de ser abandonado en medio del Bosque Prohibido (el cual, se ha dado cuenta, es todo menos prohibido).

—Maldita sea—insulta a la nada, sus ojos grises brillan con algo que Hermione no sabe identificar—, me refiero a que para ser una hija de muggles eres muy...

—¿Estúpida?

—Única—completa en su lugar, dando por equivocada la respuesta anterior. Con las manos hace un ademán extraño y, mientras abraza de nuevo a la leona, se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo—, sí, definitivamente única, como esos chocolates de Honey Dukes.

—¿Perdón, qué?

—Comiste de esos chocolates, siempre los compras y guardas bajo tu cama para que nadie los encuentre.

—Olvida eso—dice, resistiendo las ganas de darle una cachetada al joven. Exhala con lentitud y las comisuras de su boca se elevan apenas—, gracias por darme mi primer beso, Malfoy.

—Gracias a ti por regalármelo, Granger.

—Cállate, malnacido.

—No, cariño—la adolescente resopla ante el apodo.

—Soberano idiota, me largo.

Hermione se levanta y camina escaleras arriba a su habitación, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

Más de cuatro meses después de aquella noche infernal, vuelve a sentirse nerviosa. Intenta cubrir su cuerpo con la camiseta y los shorts que usa por pijama. Tomando una fuerte inhalación, toca la puerta con los nudillos tres veces.

El corazón le late acelerado, aún asustada por haber visto a ese duendecillo salido del propio infierno corretear por su habitación. Pensó en desaparecerlo con su varita, y se dio cuenta de que no recuerda dónde la dejó, así que, para no quedar a merced de esa maldita criatura, prefiere quedar a merced de Draco.

—Pasa—una voz ronca por el sueño le indica que entre. No se sorprende de ver el cuarto lleno de verde y plata, pero sí de notar que Draco se ve mejor adormilado, que totalmente despierto—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay una _cosa_ en mi dormitorio—contesta, abrazando una pequeña almohada que disponía como una arma, en caso de tener que defenderse. Se golpea mentalmente por no haber hallado una palabra adecuada para describir al duendecillo. La prefecta perfecta no sabe definir algo. ¡Bravo!

—Ven—le invita a acostarse a su lado, alzando una esquina de la sábana de seda para que ella se abrigue a su lado. La leona va con paso seguro, colocando el cojín entre su cuerpo y el del Slytherin, y vuelve a sumirse en ensoñaciones junto al dueño de la cama luego de unos minutos.

En algún momento de la noche, el minúsculo objeto desaparece y ambos terminan por estar abrazados.

Draco despierta, apenas consciente de que Hermione está abrazada a él, como si fuera esa—inútil—almohada que llevó. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, dándose cuenta de que quizás le gustaría tener a esa Gryffindor con él cada noche.

El aliento dulce llega a su nariz.

Chocolate.

Los chocolates ahora le recuerdan a los primeros besos.

* * *

_Hermione es como yo, come chocolate antes de dormir __***mirada cool***__. Salió fluffy, I'm proud of myself ôwô _

_Ok, good bye, good bye. The awesome me have to write another awesome fic. _

_DON'T BE A GHOST READER, PLEASE ;A; _

_~Ravie, la awesome chica que lee fics en el awesome inglés porque es muy awesome._


End file.
